Falling for the enemy
by lilLovelyanime
Summary: Even after the Reach where defeated nothing has gotten easier. The LIGHT is still active and rumors have spread of a new magic user. An apprentice of Klarion the Witch boy but there's something about this magic user that pulls at NightWing's heart something oh so familiar. Who is this so called Enchanter? Rated M for cursing and just in case.


This is a collaboration fic done by KFlova and myself runwithanime.

Disclaimer: we own nothing. all characters belong to their respected creator and owners. we do this just for the fun of it and make no profit off of it.

Warning: this fic will contain bl/boy love/yaoi guys having romantic feelings for each other, memory lost and manipulation, ooc-ness and cursing. If any of that bothers you then please leave, no one is forcing to read this fic.

Please review. Constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames.

The prologue takes place after season 2.

Falling in love with the enemy

Prologue

Klarion pov

As I travel along the dark path of the pocket dimension I can't help but mutter to myself.

"Stupid league, stupid kiddie league, stupid Vandal, stupid LIGHT" the words become even more mumbled and I doubt I'm making any sense anymore.

I should have never joined the LIGHT. Such annoying worms the lot of them. Always telling me what to do always getting in the way of my fun. I'm a goddamn lord of chaos dammit I don't have to listen to anyone! I think to myself biting down on one of my pointed fingernails.

"SCURE THE LIGHT AND THEIR DAMN ANNOYING RULES AND ORDERS I'M A LORD OF CHAOS I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO ANYONE" I shout out into the nothingness that is the pocket dimension.

"Meow" the sound comes slightly to my left, from none other than my precious familiar Teekl. Teekl my familiar and perhaps the closest thing I have to what mortals call a friend. She looks like a slightly large house cat with orange fur and black stripes but appearances can certainly be deceiving.

"Yes Teekl, I know I willing joined with them, but that was when I thought it would be fun, now it's just boring" I mutter to Teekl pouting to myself. I was already feeling bored with this conversation. I inspect my nails as I continue walking.

"Meow" Teekl asks me.

"Betray them? Who knows? Of course if it does come down to that I would first like to know what cards the others are holding" I say darkly. No matter what the others may think I'm no child or fool. I wouldn't be surprised if the members of The LIGHT had thought of a contingency plan for if or when I decided to abandon them.

CRASH

As the loud sound rang out and the ground shook I just manage to keep my balance. How undignified would it be for someone like myself to lose their balance.

Something must have crash into the pocket dimension I thought to myself. This was bad news it took a lot to break through a pocket dimension not to mention most people wouldn't even bother. What sort of witless fool would do this Fate, Etrigan well maybe it certainly would fit that brute's style.

"Hiss" Teekl cried out and ran towards the crash site.

"Stop you stupid familiar" I hiss out. Teekl didn't even respond to my call instead she continued to head toward the crash site.

"Huh" signing I head after her, its not as if I have anything better to do. I stick my hands into my pockets and slowly head after her.

As I arrived at the crash site Teekl was already sitting beside the crater and pawing at the ground. As I stare at her I cant help but worry if that form she's taken is starting to mess with her head.

Looking over at the crater with an indifferent look I notice a red color in the dust and debris. Curiosity gets the best of me and I float down into the crater. What I see both upsets and pleases me at the same time. I feel a long thin smile form on my lips. A young human male with red hair lays within the crater someone I've unfortunately met on many occasions.

"Oh this is going to be good" I say to myself as I lift up the redhead by his hair as I do so he starts to rouse and mutter, curious I decide to listen to him.

"Who are you? Where am I? Who am I?" as he asks his question one green eye slightly opens but quickly closes the next second as the young man falls back into unconsciousness once again.

I feel a smirk appear on my face "oh this is going to be good Teekl, what fun where going to have with this" I tell Teekl this as I prepare a teleportation spell. I'll have to let the LIGHT know I'll be unavailable for the time being. I now have a much more fun toy to play with.

To be continued


End file.
